The present invention relates to a method for exchanging information, and particularly for exchanging information between a vehicle such as an aircraft and an information center, the information concerning an amount of water carried in the vehicle. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a system adapted to perform such method, a vehicle comprising such system, a computer program adapted to perform such method when executed on a computer and a computer readable medium comprising such program.
For vehicles involved in any kind of passenger transportation it may be important to be able to exchange information concerning the amount of a water for the passengers with an information center. For example, in air traffic it may be advantageous to exchange information about the amount of potable water on board of an airborne aircraft during flight.
During ground service of the aircraft a ground crew inter alia has to refill the water tanks. To calculate the necessary amount of water needed in the following flight the ground crew must have access to several data, i.e. e.g. pax load of the next flight. Usually part of these data is only available at a ground station and/or on the aircraft at the flight attendant panel and it is difficult for the ground crew to access it directly after the landing of the aircraft. Also the on board crew should not be bothered with additional tasks concerning the ground service.
Accordingly, there may be a need for an improved method for exchanging information concerning the amount of water for a vehicle with an information center. Furthermore, there may be a need for a system adapted to perform such a method, a vehicle comprising such a system, a computer program adapted to perform such a method when executed on a computer and a computer readable medium comprising such a program.